WHISPERS
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: the cullens finally get their dream of adopting a human, but shes older than they wanted at first. a teen. she has never spoken, she is a mute, but suddenly she starts to whisper strange messages, its like she knows everything about them all. vampire too.


**NEW STORY YET AGAIN !!!!!!!! XXX I KNOW.. YOU GOTTA LOVE ME... **

**i was away for sooooo long.. and now i have all these new stories!!! arent i the greatest? xxxx**

**so review and yeh yeh.. you know the rest :P x**

**this one is about Bella who is a mute.. she never spoke.. ever.. in her life.. and now she is being adopted by the cullens!!! and yeh basically she cant even speak english.. she speaks a dead language that EDWARD 3 so happily and conveniently knows :P **

**wooh xx our favorite ever vampire family. **

**YES they are still vampires, not humans:) xxxxx**

**so enjoy**

**read**

**review**

**yeh :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

CPOV

Ahhh.. who knew life.. or.. death even.. could be so good?? I have the most perfect wife anyone could EVER ask for, and five beautiful, wonderful children... soon to be six.

Esme, my wife, still longs for a human child to look after and care for, up till recently it hasn't been possible since Jasper, my son, still thirsted for blood too strongly, it would be dangerous for the human.

Our family was very close to eachother and everyone was looking forward to the new addition. Edward, our eldest was currently away, he was coming back in two days though from his mass hunting trip. By then we would have our new child, in fact, we would have it by tonight.

Esme and myself were on our way to the local orphanage, we were hoping for a newly born child.. but it didn't matter if they were slightly older. As long as we had the connection, I really couldn't care less who my wife chose.

Just as we were parking I looked over at her and she was beaming, radiating. "You look so happy."

"That is because I am, come on lets go!" she giggled free heartedly and practically ran to the front door of the dull building, bringing some life and light to it. I followed cautiously now, we hadn't really thought this all through... I mean what if the child notices things about us? What then?

"Carlisle!" Oh well, it really doesn't matter, as long as she is happy. I just hope the child can learn to love us.

EsPOV

I was feeling more happy than ever. My disastrous human life had ended in the death of my child and I have never felt the same since. Even though I had these five, perfect children.. I never had the pleasure of watching them grow or even caring for them. I wanted that. If I had that I would be complete.

I knocked on the door, my face turning more serious now. I hated that I couldn't take all the children home believe me, but I knew watching all these children might also break me a little inside. No child deserves to live their lives without parents who love them.

A small, stout woman opened the door shortly after I had finished my pondering. "Mrs Yates?"

"Yes, Mrs Cullen is it?"

"Um yes, yes it is."

"Well don't be shy, come on in. All the children have got ready for your arrival." Ready for my arrival? It wasn't a circus. This was real life, with real children and real lives.

"Oh thank you, this is also my husband Carlisle. He has come to help me decide on our new child today."

"Sure sure, of course. Well, I will leave you be then, I am currently very busy tidying up the kitchen, but all the children should be in their rooms. Just tell me if they're not and I will sort them out."

With that she scurried off. I turned to my husband and gave him the look, raising my eyebrows. He simply nodded, he knew I didn't like her.

I walked up the narrow hallway and up the stairs, Carlisle's hand in mine. "Ready?" I whispered as we approached the first door.

"Of course darling."

* * *

"CARLISLE! This is agony, how am I supposed to choose? They were all so nice, and caring and well.. I dont know..."

"Darling, did you click with any of them, have a connection?" I started to dry sob, if I could cry I would. As much as I wanted to lie to him and say that I did, I knew he would be able to look straight through me.

"Esme, shhh.. It's okay." He soothed me as he rubbed my shoulder. "But they were all so perfect Carlisle!" I blabbered on, "Penny, she was so sweet with her blue and and blonde hair and only two months old! Then there was Katy as well?"

I hung my head in despair. I knew they weren't right for me however much I wanted them to be. Carlisle kissed me on the forehead and I immediately cheered up. "Esme? Isn't there another child? We only saw twelve, there are thirteen children?" Thirteen was my unlucky number, but I kept that to myself. "I guess we can. Where is she?" I asked apprehensively.

"Through that last door, at the end of the hallway." As I got up my legs seemed stronger, this had to be the child for me. I KNEW my child was in this house, and she was the only one left. I imagined what she would look like... long caramel hair like mine, hazel eyes like I used to have, a cute pink frilly dress and those little shoes-

"Esme?" I jumped and put my hand on my heart in mock shock. "Sorry, I was day dreaming, I think this is the one though. I know it."

He smiled at me and then opened the door, my mouth popped open and I simply stared for what seemed to be an age. This was not what I expected, but for some weird reason I didn't care. The room was bare, it didn't have a thing in it. The floor was a brilliant clean white, and the ceiling and walls all painted the darkest black.

In the middle of the room, sitting cross legged and sitting away from us was a girl. She was wearing a white dress robe, and her deep brown hair hung down her back perfectly straight. It wasn't a child though. She looked more like a teenager. A troubled teenager.

Carlisle stood, fixed by the door but I walked forward, I had no idea what the hell I was doing but I sat down next to the girl staring forward just like her. I slowly turned my head to face her and what I saw blew me away.

Her skin was glowing, the color of ivory, perfect and flawless. She had eyes the exact same color of her hair and her eye lashes were so long and full. If it wasn't for the smell, I would had mistaken her for a vampire.

"H-HI. My name is Esme, what is yours?" She didn't reply. She just continued to stare into my eyes. I was about to look away when her eyes began to water and her lips parted like she wanted to say something. Her lips turned up and she smiled instead. This wasn't a Cheshire cat grin, it was more like a silent prayer of hope.

I couldn't help but smile back and as soon as she saw it she launched herself at me trying to hug me as tight as she could, she was so weak, and it was then when I realized her state. She was so thin, you could also see her bones through her clothes. She seemed so delicate, like she hadn't eaten or drunk anything in an age. I wasn't even sure if she could stand.

It scared me, but as I looked back up at her I had the connection with her in that very second. She was my child now, there was no way I was going to leave her here like this. She was the one. I looked over to Carlisle and he stared at me, I smiled and nodded sadly.

The children were going to be so disappointed, I was meant to bring back a perfectly normally human baby, and instead I have a troubled teenager. But what could I do? I couldn't just leave her here, she seemed to know me somehow and I wanted to know her.

Carlisle slowly walked over to us and sat down next to me. The girl looked up in shock, but then as I watched her study Carlisle, I saw a glimmer or recognition in her eyes? She smiled and lifted her weak hand up, touching him on the cheek and then tuning to me once more.

After we sat there for ten more minutes I decided it was time to ask for her name again. She didn't reply.. again, and she seemed sad about it, like she wanted to, but couldn't.

"Never mind honey, do you mind coming down to see Mrs. Yates with us? I think my husband and myself are thinking of adopting you, bringing you back home with us. Do you understand me sweetie? Would you like that?"

She looked around panicked, obviously she couldn't speak English. I smiled at her and she seemed to calm down. Wow, a teenager and no basic communication? I held my hand out and she feebly took it, not seeming to be worried about the temperature difference of our skin.

I loved her for that.

APOV

Oh my gosh!! Today was going to be the best ever!! Mum is bringing back a new younger sister!! A human! She asked me not to look ahead into the future and I complied with her wishes, anyway for once I don't mind cause I want it to be a surprise too!

I had got everything ready, Rose and I had decorated the spare room all pink and added a crib, we had filled the kitchen with baby food and of course, Emmett and Jasper were turning the TV. room into a new play pen, bless them.

Esme was meant to be back at around 3pm and it was already 2:30. OOH!! I wonder what her name is? Or if she is a new born baby and doesn't have a name yet. I could name her! Oh no, wait. What if it was a boy?

"ROSE!!"

"What?! Have they arrived? I didn't hear anything?"

"NO! MAJOR PROBLEM! What if she isn't a she? What if she is a HE? NO boy would want a pink room!" I began to panic and soon Rose got the point. "Fuck it. Do we have time to paint the other spare room blue-"

That was when we heard the car turning into the drive. "Oh well, too late."

"Ya think Alice?"

WOW, I could smell... her? YES! Younger sister time!! We are gonna play makeovers and barbie and it is going to be so much fun!

When Carlisle opened the door I was a little disappointed, where was SHE? "Alice! Okay, Esme just wanted me to prepare you for something okay? And Rose too, we know you guys wanted a baby or close too.. but we had to settle for someone a little older.." He said trying to avoid eye contact.

"How much older exactly?" Rose growled.

"Um, well.. we aren't too sure?" Carlisle said backing out of the doorway as Emmett came down the stairs.

"Ha ha, so you stole a kid without a birth certificate? NICE." I laughed as Rose slapped him then turned back to Carlisle.

"Look guys, we wanted her, we chose her.. she is a very special case, okay? And she makes your mother very happy. SO, I don't want any tantrums okay, Rose?" She huffed and sat down on Emmett's lap. That reminds me, where is Jasper?

And then Mum walked in with.. my new sister?

BPOV

They had found me. THEY had found me. I saw Esme and Carlisle first. They were so nice to me, but I had no idea what they were talking about, they spoke a very strange language. We got to their beautiful house and then I saw Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

They were all so pretty. I could just imagine them sparkling in the sunlight now, or running at super sonic speeds, or even hunting, I imagine that was where Edward was now? I wanted to be like them too, I wanted to be immortal with them.

Everyone looked pretty shocked when I walked in. Did I have something on me? I started to tear up, I was feeling really uncomfortable and they were making me nervous. Esme started yelling something at them and they all looked ashamed.

She lead me down to the sofas and I sat down, spreading my legs out for the first time in years. Rose gasped when she say how fragile my figure was. Well maybe she did care about me after all? Anyway it wasn't my fault, the food there was inedible. Alice then came and sat down next to me and smiled. I smiled back of course.

Esme and Carlisle started talking to them about god knows what. Probably about why they picked me, why I was special etc.. that mean old woman who looked after me in the orphanage probably told them everything she knew about me, which couldn't be much.

I was dropped off at birth, without a birth certificate or anything. My parents obviously didn't want me and therefor I didn't think I wanted or needed anyone.. I think I was about seventeen years old, but I wasn't really sure. At least I knew I was a teenager right? But it also meant that I had never once celebrated a birthday or had a party.

I refused to speak too, or read or write, I refused to try and learn. I knew my own language. I don't know how I learnt it but it did exist.

One time we were watching tv, and this archaeologist started talking in it. I understood him, but he was talking about pyramids and Pharaohs so I turned it off and went back upstairs to my perfect room.

I sat down in my room and waited, I never ate what Mrs Yates cooked for us. The only one time I tried cooking while she was out, I got a huge burn mark down the side of my left arm. I only began to eat what people would donate to the orphanage, homemade cakes were the best.

I had no friends there, since I couldn't speak to them so soon I started to fall asleep and day dream regularly. The dream always consisted of the same seven people, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They were vampires in my dreams and I knew most things about there lives.

I knew they had to be real, they were all I could dream about. I would get random parts of their day, important things, stuff like that. And now I was sitting in their home. I wonder if they knew my language... maybe I should wait for Edward, he is the smart one after all.

Okay, when he comes back I will start to talk, but right now I feel tired, maybe I should go to sleep? Would Esme mind if I just fell asleep on the spot? Oh well.. she can wake me up later. 'Goodnight family', I mentally said before I blacked out just in time to hear the front door open and feel six pairs of hands on my body trying to steady me and get me upright.

I think I had a lot of explaining to do when I got up in the morning. Well, they had a lot of waiting then didn't they. Vampires didn't sleep.. I would sure miss a whole lot of things then wouldn't I? Because I had my whole mind and body set on becoming a vampire.

I needed this.

I wanted this.

*********************  
okay guys thats it!! now i know this story might seem a little weird and crazy at first.. but i promise it will turn out good.. the 'girl' who is obviously going to be called bella right? is like super smart.. she inherited a language, without having to learn it.. she just knew it..**

**review so i know you like it..**

**next chap..**

**edward comes back..**

**the language revealed..**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**review guys xxx**

**----------**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIII**

**IIII**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
